Falling For You
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Lily and James bumpy ride while they get together. Bad at summaries, try it.


p style="text-align: center;"Lily's/p  
p style="text-align: center;"POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emNo. I won't say it. I do not fancy James Potter. I never did and never will fancy that prat. He's a total bully, waltzing down the corridors like he owns Hogwarts and hexing random kids! He thinks he's the best just because he was made Qudditch captain as a 6th year, he never brushes his hair either. It was messy, always sticking up...it was kinda cute. NO! Lily don't think like that! You hate him! Hogwarts was the best, minus I had to go with him, and him being in my house. HE played with snitch he caught in his first game, he focused on it with /ememhis deep hazel eye that always sparkled with small flecks of gold, i could just stare into them for hours. I have to stop thinking like this I hate him!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Daydreaming about Potter now?" My friend, Alice, jabbed my side/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What? Potter?No way" I could feel my cheeks warm up, Alice smirked/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Finally, I've been al over this train looking for you guys," Marylene dragged her trunk in our compartment. Marylene put the statement 'Never judge a book by it's cover' to truth. She had light blond hair that curled, it was shoulder length she also had baby blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and flawless, she was perfect, curves just in the perfect places, and her height. Inside her barbie like body, was a geek. Marylene was so shy she couldn't talk to a professor without fainting, she aced all of her classes and almost everything that didn't require sports or talking to anyone besides Alice or I./p  
p style="text-align: left;""We were just chatting about how dreamy James Potter is" Alice faked a swoon/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Marylene giggled, "You still not saying it?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was still blushing if I said no they would easily tell I might be lying. I checked my brand new watch my Mom got for being Head girl. Head girl! That it's!/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I have to run, Head girl duty" I bolted away from the compartment containing my friends. emThat was close, if I admitted to fancying James I would never hear the end of it/em. I walked up to the front of the train where the Prefects and Heads metstrong(A/N: I decided on having heads for each house hate if you want). /strongI was giving up my Prefect badge, we would find out the Heads at the feast. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Lily," Remus joined my pace. Remus was my favorite out of the Marauders, which consist of Peter Pettirgrew, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus. He was tall and kinda lanky, with dust colored brown hair, and dark green eyes. He was pale and had many scars all over./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I bet you're be Head boy for Gryffindor," I nudged his shoulder /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Remus looked down and blushed. We walked into the first compartment, it was already chalked full of new 6th years and 7th years. The meeting wenr rather fast and I passed my badge to a young girl named Ronda Sweetman. All the old Prefects showed up, expect James which was no surprise./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Where's James?" Remus asked me when we were walking back/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No idea, thought you would know" I shrugged /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm gonna kill you mate!" The voice rang through the train. A panting James popped out of compartment not the far in front off us./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sirius is a bit pissed, I better run, sorry about the meeting!" James pushed through us, a pink haired Sirius ran after him yelling curses./p  
p style="text-align: left;""That will answer your question, I better go in there Peter doesn't like being alone" Remus waved and stepped in a compartment/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"Time skip-Great Hall-Feast-/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;""The prefects have been assigned on the Train, now we must chose our Head Girl and Boy!" Dumbledore called over the bustling children/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Amos Diggory and Peyton Bone for Hufflepuff!" The table off to the left erupted in cheers /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black for Slytherin!" I looked down the table, my eyes just passed over Sirius to see him scowl /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Max Davis and Danielle Miller for Ravenclaw!" I could hardly wait for him to call for Gryffindor, I was sure I was gonna be head girl, I was hardworking, determined, responsible, honest, I was perfect for that job./p  
p style="text-align: left;""James Potter and Lily Evans for Gryffindor! That will be it! Off to bed, will the heads please come over for your password to your rooms!" People stood up and filed away, clapping me on the back or flattering me with words like 'I knew it' 'Perfect match'. My ears had shut down and my mind brain gone blank, James potter was Head boy. I had to patrol halls with him, share almost everything with that idiot. Still in a daze I walked over to Dumbledore got the passwordstrong(A/N: I gave them their own /strongstrongdormitory, 'cause I wanted to). /strongJames was acting off too. He usually would make a snarky comment or an attempt to ask me out, instead tonight he was silent. He gave me a quick good night and disappeared into his room. I stayed in the common room a tad longer, it was beautiful. It was rounded with paneled walls, a stone fireplace and a large bay window off to on side. A velvet couch faced the fire place, a table was tucked in the corner and a large book case took place in between the two door leading to the rooms. I finally made it to my room and face planted the bed, exhausted. I slept soundly and woke up on time, all was the same. A week passed and James still had the new mood. I met James walking out of the portrait hole, I finally decided to ask him what changed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Potter?" I tucked some hair behind my ear/p  
p style="text-align: left;""James," He didn't even look at me/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?" I asked/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Call me James," James finally looked at me, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was more disheveled then normal/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay, James, what's wrong? You've been acting all weird, tell me" I rested a hand on his folded arms/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He looked me in the eye, then leaned down and promptly kissed me on the lips. I froze, this wasn't how I planned this in my head, I still leaned in kissing back. Just as my hands wound around his neck, and his hands rested on my hips. he pulled away./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You," He pecked my lips and walked off, like nothing happened. I was wide eyed, I gently touched my lips, his had been there only a minute ago. emJames freaking potter kissed me then walked away!/em /p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(A/N: Yes I know long part, well deal with it. I wasn't positive if I was gonna have part 2, but leave a review if you want it.)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em /p 


End file.
